Songs of the Flies
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: Somtimes it's the little things that make the biggest difference. Series of drabbles inspried by songs shuffled through my MP3 player. All genres and characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. So, I've always wanted to do one of those stories where you write little things while listening to songs on shuffle and stuff, so I finally decided to. This will most likely include a lot of things, and no idea how long it's going to end up being. I'm probably just going to write them whenever I feel like it, so yeah.

_I'm Impressed- The Might be Giants_

_When that gorilla pounds his chest,  
I fall to bits, I confess,  
I admit, I'm impressed._

Sam and Eric sat huddled near the back of Castle Rock. J- The _Chief_ was telling them all about the hunt tomorrow. How they would have to be prepared, because this prey would be a lot more dangerous than a pig. They couldn't take any chances. They had to kill him as soon as they could.

The twins shuddered at how cold and calculating the redhead was in his description of just how they would going to kill the prey- another boy like them- _Ralph_.

It was disgusting.

But it certainly was impressive.

_Home- Edward Sharp and the Magnetic Zeros_

_Home, let me go home,  
Home is whenever I'm with you._

"What do you want to do when you get home?" Piggy asked him, seemingly out of the blue. The two had been sitting by the fire, making sure it wouldn't go out because no one else seemed much interested in that anymore. No one cared about rescue anymore.

"Take a shower. And eat some real food. And see my dad," Ralph answered, not looking away from the flickering flames. Piggy nodded in agreement, throwing a few more small sticks on as he did.

"I wonder if any of us will see each other again after this," the chubby boy said absently. Ralph looked up at him, surprised, before shrugging.

"I'm sure we will. England isn't very big," he said.

"But what if we don't go back to England, we were being evacuated, remember?" Piggy countered. Ralph waved his comment away though, not wanting to think about that very much.

"Doesn't matter, we'll still see each other, I'm sure."

_Careful What You Pack- They Might be Giants_

_It's a new year,  
Careful what you pack,  
There's no going back._

Simon carefully made his way through the rain drenched forest. His stomach was in knots from the anticipation of what was going to happen. There'd been talks for the past couple of days of having to evacuate, and his parents were making him pack up most of his belongings in order to prepare for it. The only things not put away were his school supplies and his choir outfit, since he still needed to do those two things.

He should be getting ready for school now, or packing more, or just something besides walking through the damp forest. But he just wanted to clear his mind. He liked being outside, and he didn't want to leave now.

Something told him once he left he wouldn't ever be able to come back.

_Kids in America- Len_

_Kind hearts don't make a new story;  
Kind hearts don't grab any glory._

They were just kids, really. Ralph couldn't understand how things had turned out this way. None of them meant any harm in the beginning, not at all.

They were just trying to behave like the adults. Even Jack had been alright in the beginning. He wanted rules just like everyone else. Wanted to get rescued. All Ralph wanted was to get rescued.

And he was now. But two of his friends were dead and probably a few other boys he didn't even know about and just how had everything gone so wrong?

_Band-Aid Only Covers the Bullet Hole- Scarling _

_Say hello to my little friend,  
the world is getting ugly and we did it again._

"We need meat."

Roger nodded, not paying much attention to Jack as the redhead nearly frantically paced back and forth.

"He just doesn't understand that. All he cares about is that stupid fire. We don't need rescue; it's never going to happen, so why does he care so much? What we need is food, that's what important. Roger, isn't that what's really important?" Jack asked, turning towards the other boy.

Roger nodded once again, barely looking away from sharpening his spear. Jack tended to get like this sometimes, although for the life of him Roger couldn't understand why. Why did he need excuses for what he was doing? It was what he wanted to do, so that's all that should matter.

They could do whatever they wanted on this island. So if Jack wanted to kill Ralph, then Roger didn't need an excuse.

He'd kill the boy in a heartbeat.

_Heaven's not Enough- Steve Conte_

_Heaven's not enough,  
if when I'm there I don't remember you._

Simon smiled softly as he watched the scene from the edge of the forest. He'd been right after all. Ralph was going to be able to get home all right.

Well, maybe not 'all right,' but well enough physically. He'd be able to recover from all the damage those other boys did to him in due time, and everything was going to be okay.

The smile slowly fell from his face despite this however. He was going to miss Ralph, and the littluns and even the other choir boys. He was going to miss being alive. He already did.

There wasn't anything he could do though, and reluctantly the young boy left the island once the ship carrying the remains of the stranded boys was finally out of sight.

_The Kill- 30 Seconds to Mars_

_I am finished with you,  
Look in my eyes;  
you're killing me, killing me. _

Ralph wasn't even sure what he was saying at this point. The anger inside of him had quickly boiled over at the sight of that blasted hunter with those glasses that _didn't belong to him_ and acting like he was in charge when he wasn't. They had voted Ralph to be chief, why didn't anyone seem to remember that anymore.

All he knew now was that he and Jack were fighting. Actually fighting and hitting each other and Ralph wasn't thinking about anything else at the moment. He stole Piggy's glasses, he just captured Samneric and Ralph was sick and tired of him and was going to make him pay and then maybe the others would listen to him again and they could get rescued.

And then the boulder rolled down Castle Rock. Piggy was in the ocean and the conch shattered. And he was running.

Running, running, running and just trying to get away.

He had to get away.

_Little Secrets- Passion Pit_

_Let this be our little secret,  
No one needs to know we're feeling,  
Higher and higher and higher._

The hunt had failed. Jack was absolutely furious and no one had any idea where Ralph was. No matter how much they tortured the twins, they didn't have any new information on where the blond could be. He'd only told them that he was going to hide in the bushes by castle rock, nothing after that.

It's been almost two weeks now though. Jack was slowly starting to calm down with the idea that maybe Ralph really had died after all. He might have gotten hurt or fallen off a cliff or something like that. Either way, no one was going to hear from him ever again, so the redhead's power was safe.

"Hey, how're you doing?" Maurice whispered as he crawled into the thatchet of creepers, making sure the blonde knew who he was so that he didn't get too scared. Ralph sighed before offered a tired smile to the other boy.

"Fine. He's starting to forget about me?" he asked, and Maurice nodded, handing the blond some fruit and a bit of meat he'd managed to steal for him, which he quickly devoured.

"Yep, he's starting to think you're really dead," he answered, and for some reason that made the blond smile even more.

"I feel like I'm dead," he mumbled, but Maurice quickly shook his head.

"You're not dead; it's just a secret that you're alive."

_Clint Eastwood- The Gorillaz_

_Allow me to make this,  
Child-like in nature._

This hadn't been the first time Simon had spoken to the Lord of the Flies.

It worried his parents, but the doctors reassured them that it was quite all right. A side effect of his condition, the faints and seizures would cause hallucinations at times. They just had to explain to the boy that they weren't really real. It was simply all in his head, and wouldn't affect him at all when he wasn't having a spell.

Simon never told anyone that there were times when the Lord talked to him and he wasn't having a fit. In the church, when he was near sleep, just randomly during class or when he was eating dinner.

It tended to say disturbing things that he tried to ignore, but sometimes it explained things to him. Helped him understand what was really going on. It had been the one to tell him that Ralph would get home all right. It had told him that he on the other hand, wouldn't be so lucky.

Simon didn't know quite what the Lord was, but it helped him. Not quite a guardian angel, that was for sure, but he didn't know what else to call it.

Eventually, the boy decided that an imaginary friend was the best term he could come up with.

_Birdhouse in your Soul- They Might be Giants_

_Blue canary in the outlet by the light switch  
who watches over you.  
Make a little birdhouse in your soul._

"Roger, what are you doing?" the shorter boy looked up from carefully looking over the song they were supposed to be singing. That was, they were supposed to be if that alarm hadn't gone off.

"Nothing," Roger said simply, closing his music book and starting to follow the clearly scared redhead out of the choir room. The sound of the alarms was almost deafening, and Roger dearly wished they would just stop already.

Jack kept glancing back at him, as if afraid. They were being evacuated though, so he guessed there was a reason to be. They quickly arrived with the rest of the choir, which was soon filed onto a plane.

Jack didn't know him that well. They never talked outside of choir. Roger was surprised that he'd noticed he wasn't with the rest of them.

He was even more surprised that Jack had gone back into the choir room to get him.

* * *

I think I might do ten of these a chapter, how does that sound? I'm actually surprised I was able to write so much in the time limit for some of them (little secrets in particular. No idea where the idea for that one came from either).

Also, they might be giants appeared three times in this chapter. Um, yeah, they're kind of my favorite ever.

Well, I do hope you liked this, please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello. So, these are really fun to do and they don't take much time at all, so I whipped up another batch of them. This chapter ended up being a bit sadder overall, I think.

_El Manana- The Gorillaz _

_Lord I'll find,  
Maybe in time,  
You'll want to be mine._

Simon listened as Ralph complained irritably to himself about the other boys. Mainly though, he was talking about Jack. It was just the two of them building the shelters now; all of the others had run off and were playing, except for Jack who was nowhere to be seen at all.

"We were all supposed to help out, but everyone gets distracted. And Jack didn't even try at all; he's just always off hunting. I don't understand what's so appealing about it anyway, but it's all he ever talks about. Just hunting, hunting, hunting," Ralph said, and Simon simply nodded in agreement as he tried to keep the roof from falling off.

He could say that all Ralph talked about was Jack, but he didn't want to annoy the boy any more than he already was.

Since really, he liked Ralph. Even if the blonde didn't seem to notice him as anything more than someone to complain to.

_Little Talks- Of Monsters and Men_

_Now you're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear,  
All that's left is the ghost of you._

This was wrong. This was all so wrong. He couldn't understand it. How did this happen, no one had meant for this to happen at all.

They had _killed _someone. They had killed Simon. Piggy kept saying it was an accident, a mistake, not their fault so just stop thinking about it already Ralph you're going to drive yourself insane with guilt so just calm down okay it's going to be okay he was asking for it so please stop crying.

He wanted to listen to Piggy, he really did. It would be better if he did. He was right after all, it was a mistake and they never meant for it to happen. No one had meant to kill Simon.

But that didn't change the fact that they had killed him. He was gone forever and there wasn't anything any of them could do to change that. No one seemed to realize that though, didn't realize how real all of this actually was.

Someone had died. The island was dangerous.

And Ralph wasn't sure if they would ever be able to leave now.

_Till My Head Falls Off- They Might be Giants_

_Don't interrupt me as I struggle to complete this thought,  
Have some respect for someone more forgetful than yourself._

The words wouldn't come to him. He knew that there was something, something he was supposed to say, but he couldn't remember anymore. Everyone was crying now, and so he started to cry too.

When they went on the big shiny metal thing that he knew he should know what it was called but he didn't. They tried to talk to him, but the words didn't make much sense.

Percival? Who was Percival? Was that supposed to be him? He didn't know anymore, but that's what they were calling him for some reason although he didn't know who these people were either so how would they know his name?

Did he even have a name? He felt that he had at one point, but not anymore.

He was just a littlun. That's what the others had called him. A littlun.

_Fireflies- Owl City_

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies,  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep._

The jungle was like another world at night. The other boys were all afraid of it, and Simon supposed he could understand why. It was strange, and hard to see if you didn't concentrate, and _anything_ could be out there.

He couldn't help but love the forest at night though. He'd always been seen as strange too, so that didn't bother him very much. It was actually nice to be surrounded by something similar to himself.

It really wasn't that dark either. Little lights were all over the place if you looked. Up in the sky and small bugs flying around. It really was wonderful.

Anything could be out there in the bits of light and dark. It was a mystery. And it was fun.

_Song to Say Goodbye- Placebo_

_Your needle and your damage done,  
Remains a sordid twist of fate._

It had all happened too fast. He and Jack were fighting. Fighting over Piggy's stolen glasses and so many other things bubbling to a head. Ralph didn't realize how close they were to the edge of the cliff. He hadn't noticed Roger making his way towards them from the top of Castle Rock.

Ralph just felt someone starting to pull him away from the redhead, and he immediately pushed back with his spear using a great deal of strength. Turning to see who it was, he saw Roger as he was knocked stumbling back towards the edge of the cliff.

And then he was gone, just disappeared in thin air as everything became deathly still.

That stillness was broken when Jack ran to the edge of the cliff, looking over in absolute horror. Only then did Ralph realize what had happened.

He'd pushed Roger off the cliff. He just… he'd just killed someone. He'd just killed _again._

Jack was staring at him now, shock and fear and disbelief plastered clearly on his painted face. Ralph felt his mouth move, trying and failing to bring forth audible words. After a few seconds, he managed to speak in the silence.

"I didn't mean to."

_Dog Days are Over- Florence and the Machine_

_Leave all your loving, your longing behind,  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive. _

"Simon,"

The black haired boy looked up from where he was eating one of the fruits. Jack was staring at him, a hint of irritation in his face.

"Yes?" he answered quietly, hoping that whatever he did it hadn't made the redhead too upset with him. Jack wasn't a good person to get on the bad side of.

"You're a choir boy, and we're all supposed to be the hunters, but you've never helped us once," he said.

"I help Ralph around camp," he answered, watching as Jack looked even more annoyed at that answer.

"Why would he need your help?" he asked, crossing his arms. Simon shrugged as he stood up.

"Why would you need my help hunting?" Simon asked back, starting to walk away afterwards. Jack didn't have an answer for that.

_Cousins- Vampire Weekend_

_Interesting colors,  
I discovered myself._

Jack was almost out the door to his house when his mother stopped him.

"Jack, dear, make sure you walk your cousin home after choir today. You left him at the school last time and he had to call his parents to get a ride home," she said, and the redhead was barely able to hold back a groan of annoyance. He hated having to be around his cousin. The kid was batty, he'd rather no one know that they were even related.

"Alright, I will," he muttered before leaving.

After choir practice, he reluctantly decided to listen to what his mother said, making up an excuse about being _head boy _as why he had to stay after.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked irritable. Simon smiled softly before nodding, picking up his book bag as he did.

"Thank you for walking me home Jack," he said quietly.

"Whatever."

_Slipping- Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

_Go ahead, run away,  
Say it was horrible._

Roger stared at the knife in his hand, red dripping off rhythmically from the tip. It was strange. It wasn't quite like killing a pig, or even when they had killed Ralph. The silence was almost deafening.

A twisted smile wormed its way onto the dark boy's face, and he started laughing, although he couldn't explain why at all. He was insane, absolutely insane, and he _liked it._

"What's the matter? Did I scare you?" Roger asked the shaking twins. They probably thought he would do the same to them, but he wouldn't. Not right now.

Killing Jack would satisfy him for quite a while.

_The Science of Selling Yourself Short- Less Than Jake_

_Lost my faith in another day,  
Self-deprecation seems okay;  
I never thought I'd make it anyway._

Most people would have never even been able to tell he'd been on the island at all. After all, nothing had _really _happened to him. None of his close friends had been the ones to die, and besides, he was always so happy and smiling.

Happy, smiling, bubbly Maurice. That's who he was. Or at least, that's what he told himself every day in order to get up in the morning.

He didn't even know why it affected him like this. He just lost the motivation to do much of anything. But he couldn't let anyone know that, because then they would start to worry and try to help him and he didn't need help.

Nothing had happened to him on the island after all.

So he needed to be happy.

_Forever Yours- Alex Day_

_We only ever want to stay inside and watch TV,  
Because that's just as good a memory,  
You're just good company._

Maurice flopped down on the couch in Roger's living room. The other boy was mostly ignoring him, deep in concentration with the book in his lap.

"Roger" Maurice said, frowning slightly when Roger didn't acknowledge him. "Hey, Roger! Roger, Roger, Roger, Roger," Maurice was practically singing his name now, and the dark boy snapped up from his book, glaring at him as he finally answered.

"What do you want?" he basically growled, but all Maurice did was smile as he answered.

"I'm bored, let's watch TV or something."

* * *

So, in this chapter I've killed off both Roger and Jack (and Ralph in passing in one), and made Jack and Simon cousins. It's a good thing there's absolutely no continuality in this.

Although truthfully I'm really proud of Song to Say Goodbye (and a random head canon of mine is that Jack and Simon are cousins I should shut up and stop being stupid.)  
But yes, thanks for reading and as always please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Continues to obsessively write these instead of focusing on other important things like schoolwork or my other fanfics or things like that. Oh well.

_Love, Love, Love- The Mountain Goats_

_Some things you do for money,  
And some you do for fun,  
But the things you do for love  
Are gonna come back to you one by one._

Jack watched blankly as Ralph spoke with some lady. Although really they weren't quite speaking, but Ralph was handing her the broken and mangled glasses that used to belong to that one boy he was trying not to think about and was sobbing his eyes out. The woman was also crying, and for some reason it made his stomach twist in knots.

Why did they have to leave the island? There weren't any consequences there. Back here though he had to see things like this and he didn't want to. He didn't want to care about that boy's aunt or see her cry or see Simon's parents crying. Oh god what was he going to do about Simon's parents? They were friends with his own parents. This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.

He'd only been having fun though. He'd loved it on the island. Why did they have to leave?

_Spiraling Shape- They Might Be Giants_

_Consider these simple words of advice,  
Stop, Stop, Stop._

They were swirling everywhere, nearly covering the decaying body as it swayed horribly in the wind. Simon tried as hard as he could to keep himself from vomiting once again. In his dizziness, he heard the Lord speaking again.

What do you think you're doing boy? I'm not trying to harm you. Forget about all of this and just stop. That's what you need to do. Stop and join the others and everything will be good and fun on this island.

Simon ignored him as he worked on freeing the tangled man. He knew what he had to do. He had to see this through to the end, no matter what ending that may be. When the dead man started falling down the hill, the Lord still didn't completely leave, a few of his flies landing on the small boy.

You need to stop. You already know what will happen. Why must you seek death?

"I don't know," Simon answered the silence.

_Chop Suey- System of a Down_

_Wake up,  
Grab a brush and put a little make up._

Roger sat in front of the mirror in his room. They'd been back from the island for a few months now, but to the dark boy it never really felt like he'd left.

The red paint was starting to dry on his fingers now, but he ignored the little flakes that floated to his desk as he reached over to grab another pack of paint, this one black now. He continued to add lines and dots and swirls to his face with the paint. It wasn't the same as the mud and blood from the island, but he supposed it would have to do.

He cringed when the sound of someone knocking on his door reached his ears, but didn't answer. It was locked, so it wasn't like anyone could get in anyway.

"Roger, are you okay in there?" his mother called, and reluctantly he answered.

"Yes," he said quietly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

"Do you want to come out? Dinner's ready."

"No."

_Sleepyhead- Passion Pit_

_And you said,  
It was like fire burning around the brim,  
Burning solid, burning thin,  
The burning rim._

Ralph fumbled up in his bed, still groggy and fear stricken from the dream that had just woke him up.

The fire. The fire had been something that he'd been obsessed with on the island, since it was the only thing that would get them rescued. And it had, although not in the way he'd thought it would. He didn't anticipate setting the whole island on fire to leave.

Now that they were gone, the fire should leave him alone. He didn't need it anymore. He didn't need to think about it anymore. Fire was useless now. Absolutely useless.

But for some unknown reason, it wouldn't leave him mind. Every night he would end up dreaming of flames burning the island and himself and just everything and would wake up in a cold sweat that wouldn't go away until he burned a few pieces of paper to calm himself down again.

He truly was obsessed, wasn't he?

_In Case We Die- Architecture in Helsinki_

_I've got problems,  
I'm gonna use them,  
I'm gonna keep them from you till you cry._

Everything was different after the island.

Of course, that went without saying, really. With everything that had happened, of course things would be different. They nearly died. They had seen other kids, other people they considered friends actually die. Of course things would be different; he shouldn't be so surprised that they were.

He just didn't expect Eric to be so different now too.

He didn't talk to him anymore, which was the main problem Sam had. Why wouldn't he talk to him? They'd been through nearly the same thing, if not Eric was tormented by Roger a bit more, but that didn't really affect it much, right? Since they were both messed with.

"Eric, talk to me," he tried once again, but the other blond was silent like always. Sam tried to keep himself from getting angry, but it was getting increasingly hard. He wanted his brother to talk to him again, dang it.

"Why won't you talk anymore? We went through the same things! It's not fair!" he yelled, unable to keep it in. Even still, Eric barely glanced up at him before returning to staring at the wall.

Tears started leaking past his eyes now, and Sam ran from the room so Eric wouldn't see.

Not that it seemed like he would care anymore if he did.

_I'm Sorry- Blink 182_

_But you're just getting older,  
And I know you'll win,  
You'll do it once again._

He didn't quite remember much from the island.

Everyone said that it didn't really matter. He'd been so young when it happened, that thinking about it now really shouldn't affect him. Such bad things had happened on that place too, so it was probably better that he didn't remember.

There were a few things that he did remember though. Crying, a lot of crying, for one thing. He'd always been prone to that though, even before the island. At least, that's what everyone said. Before the island was an even bigger blur to the boy.

A kid who would get him and the other young ones fruit. He tried to ask whatever happened to the nice boy, but everyone said they didn't know. It was better if he didn't find out anyway, they said. Just forget about that place and the people there. Forgetting was better.

The thing was, Percival was terrified of forgetting. He tried to remember and memorize _everything, _but he wasn't sure why. He just didn't want to forget.

They said that it was normal though. As he got older, things from when he was younger would fade away, it was normal. Just a part of growing up.

Percival decided he didn't want to grow up.

_Gonzo- The All American Rejects_

_It's better this way,  
Gambling with life,  
It was our turn to play._

Maurice found the whole thing strange when he thought about it. Just a bunch of kids stuck on an island. A few casualties, three confirmed, possibly more from the initial crash. Stayed on the island for about a month, and were then promptly saved. An interesting news story, something to talk about for a few minutes and then swiftly forgotten.

Maybe that's how he should try to think about it. Like a news story, not something that had actually happened to him. Everything might be easier to deal with then. Easier to deal with the fact that he'd helped kill someone and watched his friend kill someone else and just everything that they had done that had been so wrong.

No, he hadn't been on that island. That had been a savage, he decided. Not nice, happy Maurice. An interesting news story was all. Nothing more.

_Snail Shell- They Might Be Giants_

_Was it something you would do for anybody,  
Was it what you'd only do for me?  
I need to know because you see,  
I want to thank you._

Simon knew that Jack wasn't really a bad person. He was just a bit insensitive and easily offended and just, well, Jack. Surely he didn't mean anything by the things he said, he was just being Jack.

Rude, insensitive Jack who really didn't care if what he said hurt someone or not because he was Jack Merridew and obviously he was better than everyone else so why should he care how other people felt it wasn't his problem.

No, no, he couldn't think like that. Jack just didn't realize that all his constant teasing and jokes about how batty he was and his faints and everything actually hurt. He probably thought Simon was fine with it all. It wasn't like the small boy ever said anything to the contrary. He didn't mean anything by it.

But that didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

_You're Gonna go Far Kid- the Offspring_

_See the lightning in your eyes,  
See 'em running for their lives._

When they first landed, it had been fun. Like a story book, really.

But they had to make sure that things would stay that way. They had to take care of themselves now, so they had to have rules. Lots of rules, and punishments for those who broke them. And they had to get rescued; obviously that was the most important thing.

But they also needed food, or else none of them would live long enough to get rescued.

He had to catch a pig. The pigs were all over the island, and he was a hunter. He had to be a hunter and get everyone meat.

But for some reason Ralph didn't care about meat. They needed meat though, couldn't he see? They needed meat so they could live so they could get rescued. He was only trying to help them. He was doing something important, so why didn't Ralph care?

Well, it didn't matter if he cared, because he'd caught a pig anyway. He'd caught a pig and he was a real hunter and there wasn't anything Ralph could say to take that away because he'd never caught a pig, had he? No he had not.

So they missed a chance at being rescued? Big deal. Didn't he know there was a beast on the island? Taking care of the beast was much more important than getting rescued. He was a hunter now; he could hunt down the beast and kill it.

He would create his own tribe and he would hunt down the beast and be a hunter and have fun, because that's what they were supposed to do on this island, have fun.

It'd been fun killing Simon, even though it had been an accident. Simon was batty anyway, so it didn't matter.

It was even more fun killing Piggy. Stupid Piggy didn't matter, and he meant for it to happen. He meant for Roger to roll that boulder. The same thing would happen to Ralph. They would kill Ralph too. He was a lousy chief. They didn't need him anymore.

They were just having fun on this island. That was the most important thing.

_On Melancholy Hill- Gorillaz_

_Where you can't get what you want,  
But you can get me._

Ralph was still crying.

Piggy didn't know what he was supposed to do. The blond hadn't stopped ever since they'd started talking about last night. He could understand why he was so upset; Simon had been his friend after all, so of course he would be sad that the boy was dead now. Piggy wasn't any happy about it himself.

But they needed to focus on getting everything back together again and trying to get rescued. They couldn't do that if Ralph was an absolute mess, which he really was at the moment.

He needed to figure out a way to calm Ralph down, but it seemed like the only thing that would do that right now would be to bring Simon back to life, which was most certainly beyond his control. It had been an accident, and neither of them had really been involved. They had stayed on the outside of the dance. They hadn't been the ones to kill him, like Ralph said.

Simon had been batty anyway, so he didn't understand why Ralph was so completely devastated. He doubted the blond would be like this if Piggy himself had been the one to die last night.

* * *

Well, this chapter was highly saturated in after the island scenarios, wasn't it? Sorry, that just sort of happened, and I was kind of on a roll. And Gonzo was really freaking hard because I associate that song with the Long Walk so much it was difficult to think of it for anything else.  
Also, I might have cheated a _tiny bit _on You're Gonna Go Far Kid, but come on, that song's actually about Lord of the Flies, that one had to be a bit longer than the others. Well, as always thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know how I manage to basically update this every day so far. I feel like I should be writing other things, but this is really fun and easy and I like it.

_Welcome to the Black Parade- My Chemical Romance_

_And though you're dead and gone believe me,  
Your memory will carry on._

The strangest part was the funerals.

There were so many people there, and Ralph realized that he didn't really know any of them. He'd never known the boys who'd died on the island beforehand. It had been such a short time. They'd only been there for a month. They hadn't even been able to last a month without killing two of their own. It was disgusting, really.

People stared at him, but he didn't really take much note of it. Maybe he should leave, but he didn't quite want to. He wanted to be able to say goodbye just like everyone else. He wanted to let them know that he wouldn't forget them, even if he'd only known them for such a short amount of time.

Just a month. Less than a month for one of them. Four weeks. About 32 days. So short, and his life would never be the same as it was before the island. How did everything change so fast? How had it gone so wrong so fast?

He couldn't be around his old friends anymore. They didn't understand what had happened to him, and frankly he couldn't stand them much anymore, even though it wasn't their fault. It wasn't their fault they weren't Simon or Piggy or hadn't even been on the island at all.

They couldn't understand how he'd changed so drastically in such a short amount of time, and neither could he.

_Your Own Disaster- Taking Back Sunday_

_Just forget me,  
It's that simple._

They all had their own reasons for joining Jack's tribe. Yes, there was the meat and having fun and no rules, but he believed that it was more than just that.

Like Roger, he obviously joined because he wanted a chance to be able to hurt things without getting in trouble, and he always followed what Jack said anyway. Maurice joined because Roger joined. Robert and Henry and Harold were scared of what would happen if they went against them. The littluns were simple and probably thought this was all just some sort of game. Samneric had been forced to join.

His own reason was that he wanted to be noticed. He wanted people to actually remember he was there and pay attention to him and just stop forgetting that he existed already. It happened back home and it happened here too even though there wasn't even that many people here.

It didn't seem like it worked though. And even after the island he was just as forgettable. Nothing struck that fact in more than when he ran into Ralph again. Ralph, who would have probably had a panic attack if he'd happened upon any of the other savages, just stared at him with a confused expression, his head tilted to the side as he tried to place his face.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" the blond asked, and he had to hold back a sigh as he answered.

"I'm Bill," he said.

"Sorry, I don't think I know a Bill, you must have the wrong person," Ralph answered.

"Yeah, probably."

_Brand New Day- Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

_It's a brand new day, and the sun is high,  
All the angels sing because you're gonna die._

Jack inspected the spear that Roger had sharpened at both ends, before smirking and handing it back to the dark boy.

"The twins told you where he's hiding?" the redhead asked, unable to completely control the giddiness bubbling inside of him. Roger nodded, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, in the bushes down there. Didn't think we'd look so close." Jack smirked again and nodded.

"Let's go then. It's time to hunt."

_The Secret of Life- Dead Milkmen_

_The secret of life is no secret at all,  
For secrets hold death and lies  
Only build walls._

Simon sat on the beach, staring out at the black ocean. It seemed that everyone else was asleep now, but that didn't bother him much. He'd rather be alone after what had happened earlier that day.

Why couldn't he speak in front of others clearly? Ralph and Jack and Piggy all could, but he was always just left a bumbling mess who couldn't covey what he really meant. He hadn't meant anything about ghosts, but that's what they'd gotten from him and now everyone was worried about ghosts and that wasn't what he'd wanted to do at all.

"Hey, you okay?" Simon jumped at the sound of someone behind him, but relaxed when he'd realized it was Ralph. The blond boy sat next to him, offering Simon a small smile as he did.

"I didn't mean anything about ghosts," he mumbled, and Ralph nodded, as if he already knew that. Maybe there was someone who understood what he meant.

"Yeah, I figured that, but I still have no idea what you were actually trying to get at," Ralph said, and Simon tried to hold back a sigh.

"I just meant it's probably only us is all," he tried to explain, but Ralph still looked hopelessly confused.

"How is the beast us?" he asked, and Simon could only shrug, his ability to convey what was in his head gone once again.

"I don't know, but it just is."

_All My Best Friends are Metal Heads- Less Than Jake_

_Did we take the time to really discover,  
How little we know about each other._

They had been on the island for about two weeks now. Maurice was watching the fire with Piggy, although his mind was currently elsewhere. Of course, that was quite normal for him, he tended to get a bit lost in his own world at times.

The people on the island sure were interesting. It was pretty clear already that there was a bit of a rift forming though. Jack and Ralph were always fighting. Piggy and Simon and Samneric would take Ralph's side and Roger and most of the choir would take Jacks. He was a part of the choir, so he guessed he was on Jack's.

Really though, they all wanted to get home, right? So why should they be fighting so much. Maurice bet if they just took the time to really get to know each other they would stop fighting so much.

"Hey Piggy!" he said, a thought coming to him. The chubby boy looked startled, before turning to answer him.

"Yes?"

"What's your name?" he asked back. Piggy just stared at him for a moment, as if he couldn't believe someone had actually finally asked him that simple question. Well, not even Simon or Ralph had, so he guessed it was a surprise.

"Nathanial."

"Oh, okay then."

_Psychic City (Voodoo City) - Yatch_

_I told you your dreams would come true_

"You were right."

To anyone watching, it seemed like the small boy was talking to no one. They wouldn't have heard the reply that he had either.

That's right. I told you this would happen. That the plane would crash.

Simon nodded at the silent voice in his head. He knew that this probably wasn't healthy, certainly not normal, but the voice told him things. He knew that they'd end up on the island because of the voice. He liked to consider it a friend, almost.

"What's going to happen now? Will we get rescued?" he asked. After a few moments, the voice answered.

Oh, well your little friend Ralph will, and most of the others.

Simon wasn't sure how to take that answer. It was a good thing that Ralph would get back, certainly, but the way the voice worded things was often very important.

"Who won't get back?"

You, for one. And I'd try to look out for that fat boy as well. Doubt he'll survive. Probably will last longer than you though.

Simon nodded. As much as that answered terrified him, making his stomach feel like it'd turned inside out, he tried to remain calm. The voice was almost always right, after all. There wasn't much he could do to change what it said.

"Okay. Thank you."

_Freakish- Saves the Day_

_And I'll sing out my song,  
In case the birds wish to sing along._

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

That's all the redhead really registered as he sat on the swing in his back yard. His eyes were closed and he tried to ignore the stinging in his arm and side.

Back and forth.

He was singing quietly under his breath. He'd gotten accepted to the choir today. They said that he had great potential. He was good at singing. He could eventually be head boy if he tried hard enough, which he certainly was going to.

Back and forth.

He tried to tell his dad about it, but he hadn't really cared much about the choir. He'd already been drinking anyway, so it probably hadn't been very smart for Jack to have tried to talk to him anyway.

But Jack was smart though. He was smart and good at singing and good at school and he was perfect.

Back and forth.

_Untitled Track- Blink 182_

_I needed you most when I needed a friend,  
You let me down now like I let you down then._

"Stay away from me," Ralph had never heard his own voice sound so hateful or cold before, but really he didn't care. In fact, he was glad it sounded that way. He loved the look of shock and hurt on Jack's face, although really he couldn't understand why he'd feel like that. Did he really think that after everything he'd done he could just say _sorry_ and it would be okay? It was never going to be okay.

"B-but I didn't-" Ralph didn't let him finish, snarling in anger.

"I said stay away from me! You killed Simon and Piggy and I hate you! You should have died on the island! Everything bad that happened was your fault! Just go die like you're supposed to!"

_Pumped Up Kicks- Foster the People_

_I've waited for a long time,  
Yeah, the slight of my hand is now  
A quick pull trigger._

Roger sat in the back of his classroom. He tried to remember how long it'd been since the island. Four, five years now it seemed. Surprisingly, afterwards they hadn't really done much to him. No one really believed Ralph when he said that he'd killed a boy on purpose, since surely a little kid like him couldn't have possibly meant to do that.

He was getting increasingly frustrated with this whole civilized life. He wanted to go back to the island, or at least something like it. It'd been too long since he could actually be _himself_ and frankly he was tired of pretending. Pretending he was normal and not some sick excuse for a human who enjoyed seeing other's pain and suffering and bleeding.

It'd been much too long since he'd seen any blood.

The bell that singled the end of class rang out, and Roger took his books and slipped them into his bag. He felt his hand graze against something smooth and cold inside, and a small smile formed on his face.

Yes, it'd been much too long since he'd been able to be himself.

That would have to change.

_Disarm- Smashing Pumpkins_

_Disarm you with a smile,  
And leave you like they left me here,  
To wither in denial._

Jack fell back to the sand in shock. This wasn't happening. He was dreaming or something, because there was just no way. He was dead. Simon was dead.

"Oh, are you okay?" Simon- no not Simon it couldn't be Simon he was dead, you hear? Dead- asked, tilting his head innocently. Jack barely managed to shake his head, causing the fake-Simon to frown.

"What's wrong?" Fake-Simon asked, and Jack struggled out his answer,

"Y-you! You're dead!" He said, and Simon smiled at this, giggling slightly as he nodded.

"I know, I just wanted to say something to you," Fake-Simon explained.

"What?" Jack asked, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"Just that I forgive you is all. You didn't mean to kill me," he said, still smiling. The Fake-Simon quickly disappeared afterwards, leaving Jack alone on the edge of the forest.

* * *

Some of these ended up really long, but I didn't actually cheat this time. The songs were all just live five plus minutes long. Also, with the song Pumped up Kids when I first heard it I thought it said 'Roger's got a quick hand' so it always reminded me of Roger a lot anyway and just the fact that he's freaking insane.  
As always, thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

How in the world is this turning into a daily thing? I should not be having something asa daily thing, I have too many thing for this to be updated every day basically. But uh, yeah, here's a new chapter.

_Vanilla Twilight- Owl City_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,  
But I swear I won't forget you._

The wind was cold, blowing strongly against him, but Ralph didn't pay it much mind. It was dark now, but he was still able to see where he was going with the light of the moon. There wasn't really anyone out right now, which was what he wanted. He really didn't want to be bothered while he was doing this. He couldn't be bothered.

It had been a few years since the island, but Ralph was well aware that he'd never really gotten over it. He'd been put in therapy and on medications and everything, but nothing really seemed to work.

He was pretty sure he'd found a solution though. There was a river in the park near his house. A deep, strong river that was currently overflowing from a recent rain. That's where he was heading now. It was cold and dark and he'd doubt anyone would find him until it was too late.

He just wanted to see Simon and Piggy again. He was tired of feeling horrible all the time. Tired of not being able to think of anything but that island. They'd both been washed out to sea, so he probably should be too.

He couldn't wait to see them again. That would be nice.

_Ballroom Blitz- Sweet_

_And the man in the back said everyone attack,  
And it turned into a ballroom blitz_

Jack was the chief. He was the one in making all the decisions, the one that everyone paid attention to and the one that sat on his little makeshift throne in Castle Rock and was extravagant and always at the center of attention. There wasn't any doubt about that, the redhead wouldn't let there be. He _needed_ to be the one everyone focused on, after all. He couldn't stand it if he wasn't.

But that didn't necessarily mean that he was the one really in charge. Roger had figured that out a long time ago. As much as he hated the comparison, it was a lot like Ralph and Piggy had been. Yes, Ralph had been the one on show, but Piggy was the one who made all the real decisions. No one would listen to the fat boy outright though, so he had to go through Ralph.

It wasn't that no one would listen to Roger, but he preferred being the one in the back. He didn't need the attention like Jack did. But he did like being the one in charge. The fact that Jack didn't realize that he was made it even better.

_Mansion World- Deadsy_

_So don't ask me why the angels don't cry,  
Cause you know that I already told you._

Simon didn't know where he was. He couldn't remember how he got there or where he'd been before or anything like that. He couldn't even quite remember just who he was. He knew he was called Simon, or at least he was pretty sure he was, but that was about it.

A strange chuckling sounded behind the boy, and he swiftly turned around. There was a silhouette of someone, although he wasn't entirely sure if it was human. The form shifted, as if it was made of millions of little creatures buzzing around, and the head didn't look like a person's, but if it was an animal he couldn't place which.

"What's going on?" Simon asked, surprised that he'd managed to find his voice. For some reason this creature wasn't very frightening to him, even though he was sure it was supposed to be.

"Don't you know already? You certainly knew so much when you were alive, my foolish child," the creature said. Simon frowned in confusion, eyeing the man suspiciously.

"Alive?" he asked, and he was pretty sure the man nodded.

"Correct, not anymore though. But you knew this would happen. You knew they would kill you," he said, and reluctantly Simon nodded. He couldn't remember something like that, but it felt right for some reason.

"Should I be upset?" he asked, and the creature shook his head again.

"It was your own choice, no use regretting the decision now," he said, and Simon couldn't help but agree.

_Hide Away Folk Family- They Might be Giants_

_And the one thing you can't hide,  
Is all the fear you feel inside._

"You're afraid of me," Roger said this plainly, like it didn't bother him at all. And truthfully, it probably didn't. In fact it possibly made him happy; Roger liked people being afraid of him.

Maurice instantly started shaking his head though. That wasn't true at all. He wasn't afraid of Roger, he liked him. Sure, the boy was a bit… strange. And definitely different, but that wasn't a bad thing. And it certainly didn't scare him.

"No I'm not, what makes you think that?" he asked, and Roger just shrugged.

"You hesitate to get too close, and your eyes get wide if I move too fast and you tend to flinch and twitch a lot," he said, surprising the other boy even more. He hadn't realized Roger noticed all that.

"But that doesn't mean I'm-" he tried, but Roger shook his head, cutting him off again.

"Yes it does."

_Daylight- Matt and Kim_

_And in the daylight we can hitch hike to Maine,  
I hope that someday I'll see without these frames._

Piggy hated it when the other boys would take his glasses to light the fire. First of all, they never asked him, and it usually took a good ten minutes, leaving him virtually blind and completely helpless while he waited for his eyesight to be returned to him.

Finally, Ralph came trotting back with his specks in hand, the fire once again blazing on the hill.

"Thanks," the blond said as he handed them back, and Piggy quickly cleaned them off, nodding slightly before placing them back on his head.

That was much better. He was starting to get a headache having to squint so much.

"What does it look like without your glasses?" Ralph asked, and Piggy just shrugged as he answered.

"Lots of blobs of colors and shapes, nothing really. It could be anything out there, and I couldn't see it without my specs," he said, and Ralph nodded, looking like he was trying to picture it. After a few seconds though he simply shook his head, as if it was too much for him to try.

_Wind Up Toy- Alice Cooper_

_Solitary confinement,  
Chained in a cell,  
Got my own private hell._

Roger growled at the woman as she came into his room. He would have tried to attack her or run past her or just something, but he couldn't in the position he was in. Strapped up like a freaking animal.

If they were going to treat him like an animal, then he was going to act like one. When the woman tried to get close enough to feed him, he snapped at her hand, faster than she was able to pull away. He managed to pierce the skin even, and she yelped in pain before yanking her hand out of his mouth. Roger licked the bit of blood that had splattered on him, not taking his eyes off of her as he did.

She'd dropped the food, it looked like animal food too, some sort of brown sludge. Really, they'd had better stuff on the island than in here. She didn't bother to pick it up or attempt to feed him again, instead swiftly turning around and leaving the room.

Roger guessed he should probably stop biting the people who came before they decided to just stop feeding him all together, but he couldn't help it.

He started biting at the jacket around him again, although he'd been trying to do that to get out since they first put him in here. He wasn't sure how long it'd been now, any sense of time having quickly worn away after a few days. He did know that he still wanted out though.

He wanted out. He wanted to go back to the island.

It wasn't fair.

_Monster- The Automatic_

_What's that coming over the hill?  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?_

"Are you sure you saw a beast?" Simon asked the twins, who both nodded fearfully. Everything had calmed down slightly from when the two had come barreling into the camp, claiming that something had swooped down on the when they were watching the fire. They had planned a hunt for the 'beast' tomorrow, but Simon wasn't entirely sure if what was going on really added up.

"Of course we did!"

"We wouldn't lie!"

"Not about something like this!" they insisted, and Simon nodded. He doubted they would, the two were obviously terrified.

"I know, but don't you think a beast would have been able to catch you?" he asked, not realizing until after he said it that the question only caused the two boys to be even more afraid.

"Maybe it was-"

"Toying with us-"

"Letting us go-"

"So it could eat us later!"

Simon sighed, running a hand through his hair. This certainly wasn't getting him anywhere. He was just working Sam and Eric up even more than they already were.

"Never mind, you should get some sleep," he said, although he highly doubted the two would be able to after that.

_Good Morning Sunshine- Alex Day_

_I wish for your heart,  
There's no point pretending,  
That you won't burn out. _

"Are you-"

"Going to be okay?"

The twins were staring down at him, concern clear on their young faces. Hesitantly Ralph nodded. They were on a ship now. He supposed that he would be okay. They had gotten rescued after all. That was what he wanted. He wanted to go now, and he was now so he would be okay. He had to tell himself that he would be okay.

Samneric look beaten up pretty badly. Ralph guessed that they hadn't exactly had the best time with Jack's tribe. As much as he knew that should make him feel bad, there was still a bit of relief there. That meant they weren't evil and insane like the rest of them. He could probably still trust them. If he could trust them then that meant he wasn't completely alone. He didn't know if he could deal with being completely alone.

_The Impression that I Get- The Mighty Mighty Bosstones_

_Might be a coward,  
I'm afraid of what I might find out._

Jack didn't care about what happened to Ralph. He wouldn't feel guilty tomorrow when they hunted him down. Nope. Not at all. He was happy about this. He would be chief and no one would challenge him and they'd already killed Simon and Piggy anyway what was one more death to the list of horrible, horrible things he'd done?

Something was wrong now though. He'd been walking around the edges of castle rock when the thing appeared. It was the beast; he knew it was the beast. It just had to be.

When he tried to run away it reappeared in front of him again, blocking his path.

"G-get away from me!" he commanded, swinging his spear weakly towards the obscene thing. A large grin just formed on its black shifting face, and Jack suddenly felt himself lose conscious.

When he woke up, it was day and he was in the scar created by the plane. His clothes were still clean, but they weren't his choir outfit. They looked like the normal school uniform.

He started walking through the creepers when he heard a wheezing, annoying voice sounding behind him.

"Hey! Wait up! I can barely move with all these creeper things!"

_White Flag- The Gorillaz_

_Look, respect the island, no stealing,  
And don't bring religion here, no three kings,  
It's great and we ain't leaving!_

It was a good island; there was no doubt about that. They would be able to have fun here and take can of themselves while they waited for rescue, which probably wasn't going to take very long at all. Surely only a few weeks at the most, not even. They would be looking for them right away.

The longer they stayed on the island, the more Jack found he loved it there. He loved hunting and taking care of himself and being in charge. There were only a few things in his way.

One of the things he hadn't realized was in his way was Simon, but it became clear once he was gone how good of a decision it had been to kill the boy, even as an accident. He hadn't ordered Piggy to be killed either, but he meant for it to happen either way. The island was just getting better and better.

Tomorrow they would hunt down and kill Ralph, and then they would never have to leave.

* * *

So, I guess I should explain The Impression that I Get a bit. It's Jack being put back to the beginning of the island by the lord of the flies, but instead he's in Ralph's position and such. I'm actually thinking of possibly taking that idea and running with it as an actual story. You should let me know if you'd be interested or not and I might do it.  
And as always, thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

_The Bitter End- Placebo_

_From the time we intercepted,  
Feels a lot like suicide._

It was not a good idea to get close to Roger.

That was a pretty well established fact, especially after the island. Roger was crazy, absolutely insane. Even if the adults had written him off as fine, since no way had he'd done what he had on purpose, all of the boys who'd been there knew.

It was clear what he was capable of. It was a fact that he was going to snap again one day and whoever was around him at that time was going to pay the price. They were all well aware of that, so for the majority, they stayed as far away from the unstable boy as they possibly could.

Except for Maurice.

Roger just glared at him every so often as the other boy talked happily, as if they were normal children. That clearly wasn't the case though, and they both knew that.

Unexpectedly, Roger actually interrupted him for once.

"I'm going to kill you one day."

Maurice didn't even flinch at the blatant admission, just nodding his head in agreement.

"I know."

_One Week- Barenaked Ladies_

_It's been one week since you looked at me,  
Threw your arms into the air and said you're crazy._

Stupid, stupid Jack. Ralph didn't understand him at all. Yeah, he understood that getting food was important and all, but hunting was _not_ their top priority and he didn't know why the redhead decided to treat it like it was.

They'd just gotten into another fight over that, because Ralph had found him trying to take the boys who'd been on fire watch to help him track down some stupid pig. Didn't he want to get rescued at all? It sure didn't seem like it, with how careless he was with the fire. All he cared about was his damn hunting.

He caught sight of the redhead stalking off into the bushes, going to hunt despite what Ralph has said. Didn't he know Ralph was chief? He was supposed to listen to him.

Sometimes Jack drove him absolutely insane.

_Everything You Ever- Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog_

_My victory's complete,  
So hail to the king._

Oh no. No, no, no. This wasn't good. Not good at all, oh no.

Jack desperately tried to keep his hands from shaking any harder than they already were, his breath coming much faster than he would have liked. At least no one was here to see him right now.

It was an accident though. He thought it was the beast. It was the freaking beast! When the hell had it turned into Simon? It wasn't right. It wasn't what happened, it didn't make any sense.

"What's wrong with you?" Jack spun around at Roger's voice. Barley he managed to squeak out one word, hating how shaken he was by all of this.

"Simon." Roger just nodded, as if this didn't affect him at all. As if he didn't care that they'd just killed a person. This wasn't a pig. It was different.

"Did you just figure that out? I knew last night. Thought you did too."

_Movies- Alien Ant Farm_

_And just like the movies,  
We play out our last scene._

It was over. It was all over just like that. They were going back home and he wasn't going to die and it was over and he couldn't understand it because it made no sense.

He couldn't quite comprehend the idea that he wasn't in danger anymore. Especially not on a boat filled with the same boys who'd tried to kill him. They'd kept him separate from the others after a mishap when Ralph had ended up getting a bit too close to Roger and having a particularly bad panic attack, but he still knew they were there.

They were still there. They were planning to kill him. He knew they were. Planning to kill him and just waiting for the right time. He knew it; no one could convince him otherwise. Jack wouldn't give up that easily.

He couldn't let them. He wasn't going to let those savages kill him. He wasn't. He wasn't. He wasn't.

Ralph slipped out of the room they'd let him stay in. They said that there was only one day left before they hit land. He had to do it tonight or else he wouldn't be protected anymore and those savages would kill him.

He carefully made his way over to the edge of the boat, avoiding any of the workers as he walked.

Slipping underneath the bar, he stared out at the black water for a moment.

Piggy and Simon were somewhere out there. The hunters would kill him if he didn't get away first.

Taking a deep breath, he let go of the bar and stepped into the open air below.

_A Song about an Anglerfish- Hank Green_

_You can't hate the night,  
If you lived your whole life without light._

Roger didn't understand why people thought he was upset all the time.

He wasn't. Sure, he knew that he didn't act particularly happy, but that didn't mean he was sad or upset or anything like that. He was just… there. He existed. He was fine like that. No extremes. Just being. He liked it that way. Just Roger who sang in choir because his parents made him and got okay grades in school and existed.

He wasn't sad and he wasn't happy and he wasn't anything.

_Tonight, Tonight- Smashing Pumpkins_

_And our lives are forever changed,  
We will never be the same,  
The more you change the less you feel._

"Jack said it wasn't the beast," Bill nodded, not paying much attention as Robert picked away at the ground with his spear. The beast was still out there, so it was a bit understandable that the hunter would be a bit on edge, but Bill doubted that it would bother them during the day.

"Do you know? I mean, what do you think it was then?" the younger boy asked, and Bill just shrugged, not entirely sure if he should say what he'd heard or not.

Eh, why not? It was going to get around eventually, so it wasn't like he wouldn't find out sooner or later.

"I heard it was Simon, or at least that's what people thought," he tried to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. Keep his cool. But the look that Robert gave him undermined that a bit.

"Wait, _Simon?!_ As in we- we killed him?" He asked, and Bill just shrugged, not looking him in the eyes.

"I guess. Doesn't really matter now, it already happened," he mumbled, Robert pulling his knees up to his chest and letting his spear fall clumsily to the ground.

"Maybe the beast killed him," he mumbled, confusing Bill to no end, but he decided just to agree for the sake of agreeing.

_At Your Funeral- Saves the Day_

_And at your funeral,  
I will sing the requiem._

Simon tried to keep himself from shaking too badly or bursting out crying as he sat in the back of the car. Or faint. He'd probably end up fainting sometime today; there wasn't really much doubt about that. Just how long he could last before it happened was the real question.

He felt sick in the pit of his stomach as they pulled in front of the funeral home. He was glad that he'd been invited, but he would have been a million times happier if there hadn't been a funeral to go to in the first place.

He couldn't faint. They wanted him to sing. He had to sing because he told them he would and this was his friend he had to keep himself under control and just not faint. Not yet. After he finished singing, then he could.

The majority of the time there was a blur; he might as well have been unconscious. Then it was time for him to sing, and he tried to keep himself from looking at the empty casket by his side as words he didn't even register spilled from his mouth.

He didn't faint though. Somehow he kept from collapsing in front of everyone.

He liked to think that maybe Ralph had been helping him from heaven.

_Smells like Teen Spirit- Nirvana _

_I'm worse at what I do best,  
And for this gift I'm feeling blessed._

Three blind mice. That really was the best way to describe them. Ralph sighed as he slumped down in the shelter after carrying Percival to another one with Simon. The younger boy and Piggy were still with him now, but no one was saying anything.

That meeting had not gone well in the least. You would think they would be able to actually work together and get things done. At least between the three of them against basically just Jack messing everything up and tearing it all apart with his damn hunting.

But no one would listen to Piggy, even though he was clearly the smartest one there.

Simon wasn't any help either. Ralph didn't know what he actually meant to say half the time because he didn't seem like he could put together his thoughts into words.

And he wasn't exactly leading everyone all that amazingly either. Everyone would rather follow Jack. They'd rather have fun and hunt and act like kids instead of doing what was important and right to try to get rescued.

A bunch of blind mice. That's what they were. The only reason the others ever paid any attention to them was for some entertainment. Once that was over they would run off and play savage and Ralph didn't know what they would do then.

_Don't Get Lost in Heaven- Gorillaz_

_Don't go over the edge,  
You'll make a bit mistake._

It was strange. After he killed Piggy people avoided him even more than they did beforehand.

Not that Roger minded, he frankly couldn't care one bit. It was just interesting to see how everyone was reacting. Even Jack and Maurice were keeping their distance now, although Jack pretended it was because he was oh so busy with being chief.

Roger could see past that pretty easily though. It was clear to him that the new chief was a bit afraid of the younger boy. Which was funny, since he was supposed to be in charge and all.

Jack had never killed anyone fully knowing it though. Roger was the one to cross that line. And it made him different from all of them.

_Oh Mandy- The Spinto Band_

_And now I know I'm at the end of my wits,  
Don't gotta tell me where this is going._

That was it. He'd had it with that Merridew and his no good hunters. First they split up the tribe, not caring about rescue one way or the other at all, but then they attack them in the middle of the night and made off with his glasses.

He was done with letting Jack get his way with everything. It didn't matter if people didn't listen to him much, because he was going to make them this time. He wasn't going to stop until they listened to him because he was the one who had the conch and they were supposed to follow the rules. They had to because it was what was right and he was going to get his specks back.

When they started walking towards the other end of the island, the chubby boy couldn't help but feel a knot in his stomach though, but he ignored it. Probably just worried about not being able to see anymore. The squinting was giving him a headache was all.

They would go to castle rock and get his glasses back and be civilized and then he would get home and he could forget all about his horrible experience.

* * *

This is the second time I've had Ralph commit suicide in these. Also, yeah in At Your Funeral it was kind of a reverse of what happened on the island, with Simon living somehow and Ralph ending up as the one who died.  
Well, as always, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_Prayer of the Refugee- Rise Against_

_Warm yourself by the fire son,  
And the morning will come soon._

It had only been a week.

Ralph kept telling himself that as the time went on and on and everything slowly started to slip from his grasp. Only a week, they still had plenty of time to wait until they could get rescued. His father would find them soon, because really it hadn't been long at all. They would get found in no time, if he thought about it. They'd already been looking for a week; they would surely find them soon then.

It was hard to believe all of this completely during the night though. In the day when everything was bright was fine, but during the night his hopes for rescued wavered as the stress of it all wore down on him.

Things were still good though. They'd gotten shelters up (mostly) and they had plenty of food to eat. Plus Jack was always trying to catch those pigs, so when he did they would have even more. They were doing fine by themselves. They could last a little bit longer.

_What You Know- Two Door Cinema Club_

_And I can't say it's what you know,  
But you've known it the whole time._

Whenever he thought back on it, he wasn't able to really wrap his mind around that small, seemingly insignificant conversation.

Maybe he was overthinking it. There was no way for Simon to have known any more than he did about the future, after all. Hey, if he could see the future then he should have seen what was going to happen to him and maybe, oh I don't know, prevent it.

But it seemed like he did know what was going to happen, if he really paid attention to what he said. _You'll_ get back all right. Not _we'll_ get back alright. Why wouldn't he say we? He shouldn't have excluded himself from that. It didn't make any sense.

He wished he could ask him. Maybe he hadn't meant anything by it. But he couldn't stop wondering, and he would never get an answer.

_Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz_

_Goin' bite the dust, can't fight with us,  
With yo sound you kill the Inc. _

After the dance, Jack felt someone pulling him aside. He was still shaking slightly, his mind not quite comprehending what was going on and allowed himself to be dragged. It was raining now and when everyone ran away he'd seen the beast but it wasn't really a beast it looked like Simon or well it looked like Simon if Simon had been attacked by some sort of crazed animal. Just barely he noticed someone shouting at him and turned to whoever had dragged him to the edge of the forest.

"-op it Jack! This has to just stop! That wasn't a beast didn't you see?!" Ralph was yelling and Jack couldn't tell if he was crying or if it was just the rain. Irritatingly he pulled his arm away from the blond; although he was still shaking and it was hard to breath for some reason.

"It was a beast" he said with as much certainty as he could muster, but Ralph was shaking his head.

"No it wasn't, it was Simon! We just killed someone! Jack we need to stop this, it's wrong, please listen to me!" Now Jack was shaking his head, eyes closed as he tried to block out the other boy.

"No! We're not stopping! We're having fun here and you can't talk me out of it! It wasn't a beast! You're crazy! Simon's not dead! We didn't do anything bad!"

_Across the Sea- Alex Day_

_You're out of mind, I'm out of time,  
I only want what I can't see._

It was really weird the way things worked.

Before, he really didn't care much about Simon. Sure, the kid was kind of nice, and he helped out a lot, which was more than he could say about a lot of the others. But he was also really strange and just batty at times. He kind of weirded Ralph out.

But then as soon as he realized he was dead and he'd never see him again it felt like someone ripped his heart out and he couldn't understand why.

And with Piggy. He never even asked what his name was. He was smart yes; he was their best bet on how to get home. But he was also really annoying at times and pretty bossy and thought he knew everything. He couldn't help much because of his ass-mar and was always talking about his stupid aunty.

And then Roger killed him and it was like he'd lost the best friend he ever had in the world and he didn't understand why at all.

Why did he only really care about things once they were gone forever?

_Dirty Paws- Of Monsters and Men_

_They used to sing about the birds and the bees,  
The bees had declared a war,  
The sky wasn't big enough for them all._

"It's like war," Jack said, speaking to himself as he walked through the forest, spear in hand. They were going to hunt down Ralph tomorrow, but it wasn't quite like a pig hunt. A pig was just an animal and this was a human but it didn't really matter because they'd already killed people before. They killed Simon and Piggy so why would it matter if they killed Ralph too. No one was going to get in trouble; there wasn't anyone to punish them here.

It was a war, he decided. A war just like there had been back home. They were winning too. They destroyed the opposite side, killed the majority and even captured some and forced them to join his side. All that was left was the leader. They had to kill the leader so that the war would be over.

Adults had wars all the time. He wasn't doing anything bad, since it wasn't bad really. Adults killed and fought all the time. He was an adult now. He was in charge. This was a war, the island wasn't big enough for them all.

_Bang, Bang- Nancy Sinatra_

_He wore black and I wore white,  
He would always win the fight._

He couldn't help but think that there was something familiar about the redhead who led the choir. Ralph wasn't sure what it was, but there was definitely something that made him feel as though they'd met before.

They were all getting situated for the night. They would have to build shelters in case it rained again before they were rescued. Jack took a seat next to him. It was clear that they were both tired from their earlier expedition.

"Can I ask you something?" Ralph said, catching Jack's attention. The redhead just looked at him before nodding slightly.

"Have we ever met before? I don't know you just seem really familiar," Jack seemed to think this over before shrugging a bit.

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing. Maybe."

_How it Ends- Devotchka_

_And in your soul, they poked a million holes,  
But you never let em show,  
Come on it's time to go._

Simon really didn't like how this had turned out.

Why did he have to be the one to die? It wasn't fair. He'd only been trying to help them. The beast wasn't anything they could actually hunt, but then before he could even say anything they killed him, thinking that he himself was the beast.

The young boy tried to keep himself from becoming bitter though. It had been an accident; if they'd known it was him they wouldn't have actually done that. They were all just scared and hadn't been able to listen to reason in time for him to be saved. There wasn't anything he could do about it, so he couldn't be bitter.

He watched the remains of the happenings on the island with a sinking stomach. Jack was clearly getting out of control. Making his own tribe and setting everyone against Ralph was doing no good what so ever. He wished he could talk some sense into the redhead, but that was impossible now, probably even if he was alive he doubted he would listen to him.

When Piggy died Simon knew it was hopeless. He talked to the chubby boy for a bit afterwards, before turning his attention back to the island and Ralph. He really was in trouble now. There had to be a way for him to survive though. He knew he was going to get home, but he wasn't sure how that was possible now. It really seemed hopeless.

But it wasn't. He'd gotten back okay. The fire that Jack started had spiraled so out of control that it attracted the attention of the boat. It was certainly ironic. He inadvertently saved all of them.

Simon tried to keep himself from feeling bitter as he watched the living boys leave.

But he wasn't quite able to.

_Maybe You Can Owe Me- Architecture in Helsinki_

_Surely there's a story,  
In counting all the minutes till July the 1st,  
But you counted all the seconds  
And it made you feel worse._

Maurice wasn't sure why he was doing this. It probably wasn't very smart, but he couldn't really help himself. He just wasn't able to say no to people, especially those he once considered friends.

Even if that same friend gave him nightmares for years and made his job of pretending to be nice happy normal Maurice so much harder.

But he couldn't say no though, so now here he was, with a broken down Roger who looked like he hadn't slept in weeks sitting in his living room staring off at nothing and seeming completely dead inside. He had no idea where he'd come from, but he'd saw the teen sitting on a park bench in the rain and just looking so desperate and he hadn't been able to just leave him there because Roger used to be his friend and it was raining.

"So…" he started, not entire sure what to say. Roger glanced over at him, his eyes blank slates that somehow seemed to dig deep into his mind and made a shiver run down his spine. He managed to regain his voice slightly to keep speaking.

"How've you been?"

_Mika- Grace Kelly_

_Why don't you like me?  
Why don't you like me without making me try?_

Roger didn't understand why Jack was so obsessed with that Ralph kid. It wasn't like he was anything special. He wasn't anything. He just had some stupid shell and bossed everyone around like he had a right to but he didn't really. He thought Jack should be the leader but he didn't say anything about that because he didn't really like to say anything at all.

It was annoying that Jack wouldn't pay any attention to him. He was always so wrapped up in thinking about that stupid Ralph. It was stupid. He didn't even know why he cared if Jack paid attention to him or not. He didn't need attention; he was perfectly fine on his own.

He just felt that Jack probably should pay attention to him. He was always there to help him after all. He always helped Jack, but he didn't even notice him. It was stupid.

_To Binge- Gorillaz_

_I'm caught again in the mystery,  
You're by my side, but are you still with me?_

Simon sat down next to the blond. It was rather clear that there was something wrong with him, but after everything Simon would have been more surprised to find something right. He was safe now, but he wasn't okay. He hasn't said anything to the people who'd rescued them. He hadn't said anything for the past couple of days.

All he did was sit there and stare off at nothing and he would only eat when they would force him to. It made Simon horribly worried. He didn't want anything to happen to Ralph. He knew that it had been terrible on that island.

Yes, he'd died, as had Piggy, but it almost seemed like ralph had it even worse. He had to go on after all of that and try to piece himself back together. And right now it seemed like there were just too many pieces for him to even try.

"Please Ralph. It'll be okay. You're safe now," he tried to tell him, but it was clear that the blond boy didn't hear him. Simon sighed, leaning his head against the older boy's shoulder. He couldn't feel it, but he want to try at comfort anyway.

He just wanted to help Ralph, but it didn't seem like he'd be able to.

* * *

It seemed like there was a lot of Ralph and Jack in this chapter. Not sure why that was, it just sort of happened. I never know what's going to happen in this, but that's kind of the point.  
Well, as always, thanks for reading and please review. I can't believe I've written 70 of these so far. When I get to 100 I'll probably die.


	8. Chapter 8

_Mr. Brightside- The Killers_

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,  
Swimming through sick lullabies,  
Choking on your alibies. _

Out of everything that Jack was, jealous was most certainly not one of them.

Smart, a good hunter, a great singer, a natural leader, all yes. But definitely not jealous, and certainly not of a certain blond haired kid with a stupid shell who everyone else decided for some unknown reason should be chief.

He guessed that Ralph seemed like an okay leader at first, since he'd been the one to call the initial assembly and everything and get things started, but that didn't mean that he was necessarily the best candidate for the job. After all, Jack had the most experience leading a group, but what would a bunch of kids know about something like that.

That was why he'd started his own tribe. He was just simply better suited for the job than Ralph was. After all, what had been accomplished with Ralph chief? Nothing. All that really happened was Simon had ended up being killed. Did that sound like a good leader to you?

(It wasn't his fault that Simon died. Definitely not. Nope. Not his. Ralph's, all Ralph's fault.)

He had no reason to be jealous of Ralph. He was better than him at everything.

_Liar (It Takes One to Know One) - Taking back Sunday_

_Liar, liar,  
If we're keeping score,  
We're all choir boys at best. _

Ralph didn't like the way that they looked at him. He didn't like the way they seemed so pitying and would write down everything he said and look at different notes from the other boys and shake their heads and frown and he just didn't like it one bit.

They didn't believe him. It was all too clear. From the moment he started telling them what had happened, that the other boys had been planning to kill him. That Roger had killed Piggy. About how they all killed Simon. They didn't believe a word of it. It simply wasn't possible, that little boys would act like this. Young, English choir boys at that. Certainly not.

He was just traumatized from the plane crash. From watching two of his friends die. But it hadn't been the others. Simply accidents. That's what Roger and Jack had said they were. Accidents. Because the island had been dangerous. It wasn't a good island. People got hurt. Ralph went insane and they had to chase him because he tried to set the whole island on fire.

Liars. They were such liars and were going to get off scotch-free and it made him absolutely sick.

_Permafrost- Laurena Segura_

_And you wanted more but you needed less,  
Cause you think that you're better than the rest.  
And I wanted less but I needed more,  
Cause you left all I had on the forest floor._

"Um, Jack?" Simon asked quietly, trying to keep his nerves from getting the best of him. The redhead was sharpening a spear, barely stopping to look over at the younger boy, annoyance clear on his face, which was still slightly red from his tears earlier.

"What do you want Simon? Shouldn't you be with Ralph? You're on _his _tribe after all," Jack said, and Simon tried to keep himself from just agreeing and leaving.

"I just, I was just wondering if this is a good idea," he said. Jack glared at him, standing up off of the log he'd been sitting on and stalking over to the black haired boy.

"I don't care if it's a good idea or not. I'm creating my own tribe and that's final! I don't care if no one else joins either. I doubt you'd want to, you never go hunting. You don't even eat the pig when we catch it. So why don't you just go back to Ralph's tribe and leave me alone," he said bitterly.

Simon tried to keep himself from sighing. This was going to end badly. He just knew it. But it didn't seem like he could talk Jack out of it either.

"Just please be careful. I don't think you're making the right choice."

"Who cares what you think? Just leave me alone," Jack demanded and reluctantly Simon nodded, starting back in the forest. He was going to go to his secret spot for a moment and think about what to do.

"Okay, see you later Jack."

"Yeah, if the beast doesn't get you first."

_Dirty Harry- Gorillaz_

_The cost of life,  
It seems to get cheaper._

It gets easier.

That's what Roger had said to him. He hadn't told anyone else but Roger that it was hard at all at first, and even telling him had been an accident. Jack wanted to know how he knew this, but decided it was best to just leave that a secret.

And he was right too. It did get easier. Sure, he'd only been looking for a spot with that first pig, that was the only reason why he hesitated, but it did get much more fun with every hunt. Fun and easier.

Killing Simon hadn't been hard while they were doing it, but afterwards Jack hadn't been able to completely hide the shock. This was a person, but an animal. But Roger was right, after a while it wasn't bad anymore. He was batty. No one cared about Simon. So what did it matter?

Piggy had been easy too. He'd only been shocked for a moment, and that was just because he hadn't expected it was all.

Killing Ralph would be easier. It wasn't hard anymore. That's what he told himself over and over again.

Killing was fun and easy.

_She's an Angel- They Might be Giants_

_Somewhere they're meeting on a pinhead,  
Calling you an angel, calling you the nicest thing._

"He's such a sweet boy, it's a shame, really,"

"Yes, but we work with it. He's so strong in dealing with the episodes."

Jack rolled his eyes as he listened to the adults talking on the other side of the door. He didn't get what the big deal was. So Simon freaking fainted all the time? Why did they care? All it did was make him annoying and mess up their choir practice and sometimes the actual shows.

Oh, but he's goes through so much! Having to work thought that! Such a sweet boy too! You could learn a lot from him Jack!

Urg, whatever. Simon was just stupid. The fainting was proof of that, in his opinion.

_Like it or Not- Architecture in Helsinki_

_There's never been a knife,  
That cuts me half as deep as you._

It was an accident. They didn't mean it to happen. They hadn't known it was him. An accident. An accident. An accident.

Simon kept repeating those thought to himself over and over again. He knew it was true. He could hear them speaking afterwards about how they hadn't meant to. It had been dark. They thought he was a beast. He heard them saying things like that even as they were attacking him.

They didn't do it on purpose. There was no reason for him to feel upset or betrayed or anything like that. Ralph was sobbing right now about what had happened, so for the last time there was no reason to feel betrayed. He didn't feel betrayed. He didn't.

He knew he was lying to himself, as much as it sickened him. He reasoned everything out in his head, but there was still a deep feeling of lost trust there and he absolutely hated it.

_The Statue got Me High- They Might Be Giants_

_And now it is your turn,  
Your turn to hear the stone,  
And then your turn to burn._

Roger tried to stop coughing, but it was nearly impossible with the flames billowing high around him. Damn it, Jack's plan to smoke Ralph out really wasn't working the way they wanted to. He had to find a way away from the fire, before he got caught or something like that.

The dark boy stumbled forward, trying to keep his arm over his mouth to block some of the smoke. He felt his foot slip on something and fell to the ground. Irritatingly he turned to see what it was.

A pig skull, cracked in half next to a sharpened spear. Oh. That pig. He remembered that now.

Roger tried to stand up, a sharp pain in his ankle causing him to fall back down again. Shit. He probably twisted or pulled it or something on this stupid skull. Damn it. He needed to get out. He didn't want to die. He tried to stand up again, the heat starting to become unbearable now. Again he fell back down. Definitely broken.

He didn't want to die. Ralph was supposed to die. Not him. He wasn't supposed to die. He had to get away from these flames.

The cracked skull just stared at him as he struggled to get away from the fire and smoke.

_Gravity- Sara Bareilles_

_Set me free, leave me be,  
I don't wanna fall another moment,  
Into your gravity._

There was something fascinating about him, that much could go without saying.

As fascinating as it was though, that didn't change the fact that it was wrong. The older boy was only acting in his own best interest and trying to feed his own ego. He couldn't do that with Ralph as chief, so he made his own tribe. They didn't care about getting rescued or rules or anything like that. It was a surprise that they had all been able to survive, now split into two groups, as long as they did with the way they acted.

But Simon still found himself captivated by the redheaded savage. Why had he decided to have things turn out like this? He told himself that the only reason why he would go and try to talk to Jack was because he wanted to try to convince him to stop this. Stop it so that they could all be one again and try to find a way back home.

It was clear that Jack didn't want to go home anymore, so Simon wasn't sure why he kept trying. Sometime told him it wasn't going to end well for him if he kept trying to talk to Jack, but he couldn't help himself. The savage pulled him in.

_Today- The Smashing Pumpkins_

_Today is the greatest day I've ever known,  
Can't wait for tomorrow,  
Might not have that long. _

Damn it. This was bad. This was so bad. He was going home and he didn't know what they were going to do to him there. He'd screwed up so badly on that Island. That god damn island. He had no idea how things got so out of hand. How'd he screw up so badly? He was such a fucking monster.

He was going to get put in jail or wherever they put kids because he'd killed two people. Well not really, everyone killed Simon and Roger had killed that fat boy (what was his name again? Oh yeah, they never found out his name) but he'd been in charge. Ralph was going to tell them everything and they would realize how sick he'd been on that island and he didn't want to go back.

He was shaking as he stared over the edge of the boat. They weren't paying attention to him. So many kids to take care of, they didn't have enough people to look after all of them. He had to get out of here somehow.

He didn't want to die though. He didn't want to die but he didn't want to go back. Oh god what was he supposed to do?

"Jack? What are you doing?" He spun around to see Roger looking at him. Roger who looked normal again but none of them were normal expect for Ralph and maybe the twins.

"I don't know," he choked out weakly, trying to keep himself from starting to cry again. Roger rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from the edge.

_A-Punk – Vampire Weekend_

_A thousand years in one piece of silver,  
She took it from his lily white hand._

Ralph found that he couldn't speak. His mind wasn't quite able to comprehend what he was seeing. It was dark, maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. Yes, a trick of the light. That was much more probably than seeing Roger standing over Piggy's body, Jack's knife in his hand and blood everywhere. So much blood. Had it all come out of Piggy?

"W-what?" he managed to stutter out. Roger only then seemed to notice is presence, turning towards him, a strange smirk on his face. It made Ralph's stomach drop. Made him feel like he was going to be next. Roger started chuckling, and only then did he notice the bright white shell, now tainted with blood, in his other hand.

"Now, now Ralph, I've got the conch."

* * *

Wow, there was a lot of Jack in this one. Didn't notice that as I was writing them. And whoops I killed Roger again. I only kill you if I like you, you need to realize that.  
Also, Liar is another song actually about Lord of the Flies, so I was very happy that it finally came up (at the end of the music video for the song they say 'I don't believe a word of it' and my sister said it makes her think that once they got back home no one believed Ralph, so there's the inspiration for that one)  
Well, as always, thanks for reading and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

_Fireflies of Montreal- Laurena Segura_

_If they stop, we're good as dead,  
So then what good am I?_

Everything had turned on its head so quickly; it was pretty hard to comprehend. It'd been a good island when they arrived. It had everything they needed to live while they waited for rescue. They could have even lived on there for years, if they'd just been smart about it.

But they hadn't been smart. Not at all. They set the whole place on fire. Three of them were dead, probably more actually. There weren't any pigs left. For all of his obsessing with killing, there was nothing for Jack to hunt anymore. It was almost cruel.

They weren't going to be able to get home. That was sinking in slowly but surely. They were going to die on this island, one at a time. They would starve to death or get sick or turn on each other once again, but they were going to all die.

_Hotel Yorba- The White Stripes_

_I've been thinking,  
Of a little place down by the lake._

It was hard not to think about home. He was pretty sure that people like Jack and most of the choir tended to suppress it, but lately home was all Ralph could think about.

Maybe it would be better to not focus so much on it, like the hunters did. But if they forgot about home then they might lose the urge for rescue and they needed to get rescued. That was the most important thing, so he had to keep remembering home or else he might not want to go back.

He wondered why some of the others didn't seem like they wanted to go back. It wasn't like living on a deserted island could possibly be better, right? Surely not.

_King and Lionheart- Of Monsters and Men_

_And as the world comes to an end,  
I'll be here to hold your hand,  
Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

He just wanted to say that he was sorry.

That was all he wanted to do, really. He was so, so sorry but he couldn't ever tell him and he tried to tell himself that it wasn't his fault, there wasn't anything to be sorry about but that was a lie. He could have done something or at least tried to. God damn at the very least he could have not _helped_ them kill him. It was just as much his fault that Simon was dead and he wanted to say sorry.

Well, he was saying sorry. He kept saying it over and over again but he doubted Simon could hear it and that was the important part. Simon would never be able to hear him or anything again because he was dead and it was his fault. He should have helped him. Simon would have tried to help him if he was in the same position.

Simon was better than all of them. The twins and Piggy really weren't that bad, they were still sticking to civilizations as much as they could, but it wasn't like Simon. He didn't even know what he really meant by that, but whatever it was it was true.

Simon shouldn't have been the one to die. He wished he could go back and reverse it somehow. He deserved to die after what they did. They all deserved it. If they never got off this island now it was poetic justice, in his own mind.

_You Probably Get That a Lot- They Might be Giants_

_You probably already know,  
You act like I am stating the obvious._

"You're-" the redhead didn't get to finish his sentence, the younger boy cutting him off.

"Batty?" he asked, temporarily catching Jack off guard. He quickly caught himself though, crossing his arms and glaring at the newest member of the choir. _His_ choir.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I was going to say," he said, since it actually was. It didn't surprise him that Simon had been able to guess that though. People probably said it to him all the time. Since he was pretty batty. Simon was actually nodding, as if this did indeed happen every day.

"I know," was all he said, irritating Jack even further. He was supposed to get annoyed with being insulted, not just accept it. Scowling, he started away from the younger boy, muttering under his breath as he did.

"Stupid batty boy. What's wrong with him?"

_Love the Way you Lie: Part 2- Rihanna._

_Even angels have their wicked schemes,  
And you take that to new extremes._

The most hilarious thing, in a sick sort of way, was that they had been a _choir._ A bunch of little boys singing about praising God and what not. Supposedly sweet and innocent and pure.

Yeah right. There was nothing sweet or innocent about the majority of them. They'd killed the only one who truly fit that description. Of course, he'd helped in it too, they all did, but that didn't change the fact that it was just so _funny. _

It was so funny. Who would have imagined it? Certainly not Ralph. Sure, when they first appeared on the beach they had been a bit intimidating, but surely nothing evil. What a lie that was.

Choir boys. Who would have thought he'd be running for his life from a bunch of choir boys? Who would have imagined that two of his friend would have been killed by _choir boys?_

Ralph started laughing at the absurdity of it all. He knew this wasn't the best time to break down like this, but he couldn't help it. The fire was closing in on him; it might be the one to kill him before the others would be able to. The smoke fire was making him light headed, and they were still wearing their caps! They still had remnants of their old selves past the face paint and spears.

It was just so funny.

_Maggie May- Rod Stewart_

_I know I keep you amused,  
But I feel like I'm being used._

It was an unhealthy relationship. That much he knew with certainty. It wasn't even hard to figure it out, once he stepped back and actually looked at it.

But of course, any kind of relationship with Roger would probably be viewed as unhealthy. Roger wasn't exactly the healthiest person in the world, after all.

Even still, he figured it would probably be a good idea to do something about it. After all, he was in charge of his own life; he could make his own decisions. It was clearly a bad decision to stay with Roger. He knew this, he was pretty much aware of it from the beginning, so he wasn't sure why he even started in the first place.

Well, there was the way that Roger was just so fascinating, but that was beside the point right now. Fascinating or not, this was detrimental to his health so he should stop.

"Um, Roger?" he said, the older teen glancing over at him, a bored expression of his face. Maurice tried to keep from losing his confidence. He was going to tell him that he needed to leave because Roger hurt him and this whole thing wasn't healthy. He was going to say that he was in charge of his own life and he was going to go to school again and there wasn't anything he could do to change his mind. He was going to…

"Well?" Roger asked, knocking Maurice out of his thoughts. Taking a breath, he tried to collect himself.

"It's nothing, never mind," he said after a moment.

He would say those things one day. Until then, he was perfectly happy staying here. Even if it was unhealthy. It was his life after all, and that was what he chose.

_Blackbird- The Beatles_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night,  
Takes these broken wings and learn to fly._

Even though Ralph had told him not to go to his secret place during the night anymore, Simon found himself creeping through the forest once again. He couldn't really help it; sometimes he just needed the space and calmness to clear his head. Even with the rumors of the beast, he wasn't worried.

He was about halfway to his spot when he heard something else in the forest. It didn't quite sound like any of the pigs running around late at night or any of the other familiar sounds he'd grown used to.

Carefully making his way to the sound, it wasn't long before familiar red hair and pale skin came into view.

Oh, Jack was singing. It was a song from back when they were in the choir.

Simon briefly considered going and asking him what he was doing up so late, in the forest when everyone had agreed that was a bad idea, but decided against it.

_Heart it Races- Architecture in Helsinki_

_I sold it to a man, and threw him out that window,  
He went boom dah dah dah dah dah dah._

"Now, we just want to ask you a few questions," Roger barely nodded at the adult with the clipboard. They'd already talked to Ralph and Jack and a few of the others, so he figured they probably knew everything anyway, they just wanted to hear it from him.

"Alright, if we could start off, do you know what happened to Nathaniel?" he asked, and Roger looked at him, confusion clear. Nathaniel? Who was that? He didn't remember a Nathaniel on the island.

Suddenly, it dawned on him who they were probably speaking about.

"Piggy?" he asked. The adults didn't seem surprised by this. Jack probably had the same problem. And Ralph, and everyone actually. No one knew his real name.

"I killed him," he said plainly. They looked startled by his admission, and so Roger went on. "I used a level and pushed a boulder on him. He went flying off of a cliff."

They didn't say anything. Roger knew there was no point in denying what he'd done. Ralph would have told them everything anyway.

"I killed him." He repeated. "It was really fun. His brains came out."

_Blind- Placebo_

_You don't believe me,  
But you do this every time,  
Please don't drive me blind._

"I just don't trust him is all," Piggy said, poking around in the sand with a stick. Ralph raised his eyebrow, not entirely sure why the chubby boy was so caught up on this. Yeah, Jack could be a bit hardheaded at times, and he wasn't always focused on the fire, but that didn't mean there wasn't any reason to not trust him. He wanted to get home just as much as the rest of them.

"He's not that bad of a guy. He's just obsessed with catching a pig. Once he's caught one it'll wear off and he'll focus on getting rescued again," Ralph said. Piggy didn't look so sure though, a frown forming on his face.

"I don't know. That doesn't sound like him," Ralph just shrugged though.

"We haven't really known him that long. Like I said, once the novelty of being on an island wears off he'll want to go home too. No one could possibly want to stay here forever," he said, confident in his assertion. Piggy just sighed, setting his stick down to clean his glasses again.

"I still don't trust that Merridew. If something bad happens it'll be his fault."

_After Hours- The Velvet Underground_

_Leave the wine-glass out,  
And drink a toast to never._

Jack wasn't entirely sure if he loved or hated the huge parties his parents would throw. On one hand, there was a bunch of people there who would always compliment him and he got to sing in front of them and then they would complement him more and he definitely liked that.

But after that was done everyone would ignore him again for a couple of hours and he was bored and even though the suit looked nice it was stuffy and uncomfortable and he was pretty much the only kid there.

He was in the boring phase right now, and he just wished it would hurry up and end. That or the compliments to start up again. He just hated being bored.

* * *

Damn we're almost at 100 of these. I'll need to do something special once I get to 100. I probably won't do any more than 20 chapters at most, mainly because there's only 300 songs on my MP3 player and some of those songs aren't suited to be used at all (like songs about quantum physics and yugioh parodies… yeah)

Anyway, as always thanks for reading and please review.


End file.
